


Pokemon Parody Episode 74: Generational

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob catches his first Johto Pokemon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 74: Generational

Entering Route 29, Bob begun to see brand new Pokemon (or at least to him). One was clearly a squirrel equivalent of Rattata, even though they were found too, and the other was a Pidgey equivalent in the form of an owl. Even though this was literally his first time in a region other than Kanto, he already had the feeling that this would be a somewhat repetitive theme in the following regions he would likely visit later on in his journey.

Now that he thought about it, he could recall that it wasn't too different in the third games of the series. Ironically, this arose a few questions regarding the increasing amount of plot holes, even if there weren't many in the end. Regardless, he knew he had to get used to the gradual, slight change of each so-called "generation".

Finally clearing his mind, he immediately tossed a Poke Ball at a Hoothoot (the aforementioned owl Pokemon), catching it.

A boy about his age, who Bob somehow did not notice, commented on it with, "well, that was random." An older male laughed. Bob still wasn't paying attention. Anyway, Bob slipped Hoothoot's Poke Ball on to his belt and exited the route.

Before entering the somewhat literal threshold between the route and another supposed city Bob begun to wonder as to where exactly he was going. Unlike his home region, he knew little to nothing about Johot, other than Kaori lived in Goldenrod City, a famous and large city in the middle of this region that's otherwise unknown to him.


End file.
